Professor Utonium's Opera (Feat. Dexter)
Transcript * Music from the opera house is heard) * Narrator: "The sweet music and sounds of the opera-- (Dexter arrives at the entrance of the opera house on his motorized scooter.) Oh, Hello, Dexter. (Dexter is inside the opera house, walking right in to see his science boss, Professor Utonium sing opera.) He's gonna see the professor and the good friends." * (Transitions to the auditourium with Dexter coming to the top to see his friends that are most mature) * Narrator: "Here you go, Dexter. You don't want to be late for the... Professor's opera show." (Dexter walked to the opera box while some The Powerpuff Girls DVDs, VHS tapes, video games and toy collectables are on the met orchestra side.) * (The sound of the orchestra is heard, just as Dexter walks right over to find Professor Utonium's friends and grabs a seat.) * Blossom: "Look, everyone! It's our Professor's science genius, Dexter!" * Dexter: "Wow, this opera house looks fabulous!" * Ms. Keane: "John's got an opera and invited everyone!” * Bubbles: “Professor had set this all up! Mr. Mayor and Ms. Bellum are our stagehands, Lazlo, Raj and Clam are the security, Blisstina is an announcer, Grim emailed everyone on their account about it, Frankie Foster's the butler, we even got other Cartoon Network friends to help out like the Eduardo, Plucky, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Pudd n, Sperg, Edward, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Dee-Dee, Samurai Jack, Naruto, Ben, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Cheese, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Numbuhs 1 and 2, Aqualad, Speedy, Courage, Adam, Jake, Buster, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. Even the 3 Eds too!” * Eugene: "I love the opera house sooooo much!" * Buttercup: "You better get to your seat before the Opera Starts.” * Frankie Foster: "Would you like some pasta chips and dip?" * Dexter: "Sure, Ms. Foster!" * Blisstina: "OK, Professor! Get up on the stage and sing opera like you really mean it. But, please don't spoil it! Dexter might want to put it on YouTube!" * Professor Utonium: "Dexter? My science genius?" * (Professor Utonium sees Dexter and the two share hands.) * Professor Utonium: "I'm ready as I ever be!" * Blisstina: "Yeah! You're gonna impress Dexter!" * (Blisstina walks out of the curtains and becomes the announcer.) * Blisstina; "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, it is often that I have a privilege of introducing my father figure, Professor John Utonium, star of the Antoons Opera House!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Blisstina: "Now, Professor Utonium is becoming a world's famous baritone, he will sing an aria from Charles Gounod's Opera, Faust, O sainte médaille ... Avant de quitter ces lieux. Robin Snyder the best friend for life and next-door neighbor will conduct." * (The crowd cheers as Professor Utonium comes out of the curtains and takes a nice bow.) * (Professor Utonium begins to sing O sainte médaille ... Avant de quitter ces lieux, and everyone is amazed, except for Sedusa.) * Everyone: "WOW!" * Sedusa: "Show us your singing, Professor Utonium. (Conducts the orchestra)" * (When Professor Utonium continues singing, Dexter drops his phone and gets amazed.) * (The song continues until Professor Utonium poses at the end.) * Ms. Keane: "This is beautiful!" * (Crowd Cheering) Cast * Matthew Euston = Narrator, Mayor and Professor Utonium * Samuel Meza = Dexter, Professor Utonium's Opera Voice and Eugene * Ninti Chance = Bubbles and Buttercup * Helen Manning = Ms. Keane * Krystal Hall = Frankie Foster, Blisstina and Sedusa Category:Opera Antoons